UPZ(UPS/DBZ)
by thegreatsaiyaman
Summary: What happens when goku and the gang get jobs at Ups?it cant be good .pleaseR


UPS DBZ  
  
  
"Im bored with fighting,lets go get different jobs."  
The gang looked at Goku with widen,unbeleiving eyes.  
"You....you ok there Goku?"  
"Yea,i mean who wants to fight all day long,lets go do something that really matters."  
"Saving the world doesnt matter dad?"  
"Being the best doesnt matter???" Vegeta scolded.  
"Not really.....hey I know lets go work at UPS"  
"The United Parcel Service?"  
"Yea now that matters."  
"Kakkorat you fool!Have you gone mad?"  
"Vegeta..."  
"Burger King matters a hell of alot more than UPS!"  
"Do what you want Vegeta i'm heading out there now."  
Sounds of approval go around the room,they all follow Goku.  
Except of course Vegeta.  
"Hmph That fool Kakkorat.....when will he ever learn??"  
Vegeta heads on to Burger King.  
  
Goku and the other land outside UPS.  
They walk in.  
"D...d...did I just see you ppl drop from the sky....."  
"Yep,sure did!We want jobs man."Krillin exclaimed.  
'They can fly and they want jobs here?I'll have to check their mental health back ground reaaaaal through'  
"Oh....of course sir.....fill out an aplication and take a seat."  
Goku picks up a seat."You dont mind if i do the last part first do you"  
'I'll especially have to check that ones.....'  
eventually Goku is seated with a pen and an aplication.  
"Pssst Krillin! whats the answer to number 1?  
"Son Goku"  
"yea?"  
"Son Goku"  
"Why do you keep saying my name Krillin?"  
"BECAUSE QUESTION ONE IS ASKING FOR YOUR DAMN NAME GOKU!"  
'and that one,gotta check that one.'  
"OHHH,Thats what I thought....."  
"sure Goku sure you did."  
After 3 hours the applications are done,it only took everyone about a half hour but then they had to help Goku with his.  
  
Meanwhile at Burger king.  
"You....you want a job here....?"  
"Yes I had one of your tacos once and I find them great even on my super saiyan standards."  
Ta...tacos?Your looking for Taco Bell then......We make Burgers......like in our name...Burger King.."  
"You dare mock the Prince of all Saiyans......"  
He checks the casiers name tag.  
"Dave!"  
"No....no way MR saiyan prince guy....please dont hurt me..."  
"Hmph you are not worth my time,I must find this Taco bell and I will be the great casier in the universe!"  
"....................................."  
"your supposed to agree idiot."  
"Oh......I agree...I think you'd make a great casier..."  
"best"  
"The best casier yea thats what i meant."  
  
  
Back at UPS  
"OK....Mr....Pickanose is it?"  
"Piccolo"  
"Piccolo got it"  
"So ah mr flute"  
"Piccolo"  
"Right Piccolo"  
"Mr.Porfolio-"  
"PICCOLO DAMN IT!MY NAME IS PICCOLO!"  
"You dont got be so proud about it jeez....my name is Brent.You dont see me shouting it all over the place."  
"Just tell me what i have to do...."  
"You split the belt"  
"Which means...."  
"You put packages going to NY on this side of the belt and Packages going to DE on this side."  
"Fine....sounds simple enough."  
  
"Ok mr Goku You are our new truck driver,have fun"  
(nuff said)  
  
"Krillin is it?"  
"Yeppers"  
"Stop saying stupid remarks like that"  
"Like what bro?"  
"LIKE THAT"  
"Whoa your veins are popping!THats mondo cool."  
~Sigh~  
"Right.....your going to unload packages"  
"Sounds mondo cool bro"  
"I quit"  
"Laters bro"  
  
  
"Why do you have three eyes?"  
"Its an eyes of wisdom"  
"Were you like a simes twin joined at the head and your sibling's eye was thru your head?"  
"Its an eye of wisdom"  
"Wicked"  
"................."  
"Any way your loading this truck here"  
"Fine"  
"Maybe that'Eye of wisdom' thingie will help out."  
Tien solar flares the guy and he falls,blindly onto a pole,between his legs hurting(checks name tag)Little Ricky very baddly.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan you are underage, you cant work here."  
"Kick ass"  
Gohan flys to his favorite porn shop.  
  
  
"Are you in charge here at Taco bell?"  
"Yes"  
"I am applying for a casiers job."  
"Were not hiring."  
"WHAT?"  
"We are not hiring at this time"  
"Damn you I will never eat your Pizzas again!"  
"We dont make Pizzas,we make tacos,you know with the lil mexican dog...."  
"What!??! I hate that infernal dog where is he?!?!"  
"Hes not actually here sir....and you must mean Pizza Hut try there for a job."  
Vegeta storms out.  
  
"Heres your package ma'am"  
"Why thank you young man"The elderly woman takes the package from Goku .  
"My sister just sent this out this morning and its already here!you UPS drivers are magnificent!You have a costomer for life(dont forget shes elderly)  
"No problem,ma'm all in a days work!"  
Goku heads back to his Brown Truck......and all around him are,run over people,blood,guts,smashed parked cars,smashed cars that were moving before Goku......  
"I....think...i think im bleeding"  
"Sorry sir I dont fight evil anymnore"  
"Im gonna sue you asshole!"  
"Your gonna screw my asshole,please dont that might hurt(yes as ussual goku is being very honest)  
  
"NY....NY........NY....NY......NY.....NY...NY...NY.....Ny....DE....NY......NY....NY...NY...."  
Piccolo moves each box to its apprpriate place on the belt.  
He eventually begins to daydream since his job is unbearingly boring.  
He dreams of he and Brittney spears doing some "Training"  
He misses all the rest of his boxes and will be fired the next day along with Goku,who of course is getting UPS sued.  
  
"This is Pizza Hut.....correct?"  
"Why yes sir what would you like?"  
"A job"  
"Ok fill out the form and we'll see what we can do for you"  
"YES Finnally my dream job awaits!I will be the prince of Hoagies once again!"  
"Sir we make Pizza.....not Hoagies"  
  



End file.
